


Venus Ruins Rise Vol.1

by VenusTheMarvelTurtle



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Bondage, Dark, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Ficlets, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiships, OT4, Oh Where To Begin, Oral Sex, Sex, Specific tags by chapter, Turtlecest (TMNT), Vore, all the sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusTheMarvelTurtle/pseuds/VenusTheMarvelTurtle
Summary: Dark, sexy, squicky drabble collection that swings between smut and horror and will be updated as the mood strikes me. Relevant warnings on every chapter!





	1. Tenderloin (Meat Sweats, Donatello)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of an unwilling cooking lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Vore, maiming, (light?) cannibalism.

He’s staring directly at his battle shell as it all begins to happen, lashed to a rusting subway bench, stomach-down. The phantom weight of it on Donatello’s back mocks him, taunts him. It trembles and lets out a metallic _plink_ every time the water falling from the ceiling strikes it.

“Must be even…must be proportional…can’t afford to waste any, can we?”

The pig mutant’s stink is oppressive and palpable as he darts and sways around the dim space, lighting fires and shuffling utensils. Donatello would gag, if he could move his mouth past the apple wedged in his teeth. He squirms against the ropes, grunting and shaking in terror, frantically blinking against a slow trickle of peppered butter melting down his forehead.

Behind him, Meat Sweats chuckles, and pats his exposed shell with the handle of a spatula. “Now, now, morsel, give me a moment. Wouldn’t want to do you a disservice by mangling the cut!”

The knife he removes from his apron is clean and sharp looking. Donatello screams one last time for his brothers, and then screams long and loud as the razor slices down and into the flesh of his true shell, sawing it open down to the pale meat. Queasy agony reverberates in his bones and rolls his eyes into the back of his head.

“Two inches by five…” Meat Sweats recites, bracing a bloody hand on Donatello’s shoulder to restrain him like a particularly spirited fish. The piece he meticulously carves out of Donatello’s back comes free on the edge of his blade with a wet _snap_ of dermis and muscle fiber.

With a mossy grin, he turns and drops it delicately onto the grate of his George Forman- the charcoals beneath it hiss and spit cheerily as the blood hits them. He cooks it rare; within a few moments, he’s plucking the sizzling strip of Donatello off the grill and sucking it down with relish.

“Not too bad, pet, not too bad…” the pig man muses, running a bloated black tongue along cracked lips, “...but nothing that can't be _improved_ _."_

The sweet, sugary taste of the apple mixes unnaturally with the thick, greasy scent of burning flesh. Donatello vomits in his mouth, and finally passes out.


	2. Twin Telepathy (Leo/Donnie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins test out a new invention of Donatello's, and fulfill one of Leo's fantasies in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Tcest

_‘D-Donnie…’_

_‘Sh! Let me focus…on this…’_

It’s endlessly fascinating, and Donatello allows himself to be carried away by the dichotomy of pleasure and yearning as the two sensations slip past and through and over each other, each one fighting for prevalence in his parietal lobe and making him feel like he was glued headfirst to a Tilt-A-Whirl-

“Don-nie!” Leonardo moans aloud, the breathy cry of his name audible both inside and outside of his mind. Donatello pushes an irritated sound through his cheek and slows the rolling of his hips even more, locking his knees against the edge of the metal gurney. The give in the wires connecting the nodes on their temples tightens.

“S-Stop distracting me,” he snaps. “You bugged the hell out of me for this, so we’re doing this. But I’m getting my data before anything else happens.”

Leonardo leans his head back and clenches around him, chuckling brattily as the feeling rebounds through the tenuous bond strung up between their minds and leaves them both shuddering. The machine in the corner lights up like a Christmas tree.

Leonardo’s belief that they were twins and could, therefore, share thoughts and feelings, was ludicrous. The thought of a machine that could do that, however…

“Just w-want you…h-hit that spot,” Leonardo gasps, forest green face colored a dusky violet. “Th-that’s…best. Best feeling.”

 _‘Want to cummm…’_ His mind offers, unhelpfully, and Donatello hides his satisfied sneer behind an annoyed one as his own cock pulses mightily.

“You’ll cum…” he promises flatly, dragging his brother further off the gurney and impaling him hard, biting back the pinch of his own insistent orgasm at Leonardo’s mental yelp and sob.

‘… _when my experiment is over.’_


	3. Nature Planet  (Raph/Leo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Leo watch Mikey's favorite documentary. For research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Tcest

**_“*And so, the male tenderly coaxes her into her position. Then, he mounts her, with an extreme amount of force-…*”_ **

“I- _uuhhn_ …th-think I see why… _ahhh,_ Leo, fuckin’…M-Mikey likes this d-documentary so much,” Raphael pants through his moans, the glare of the television shiny and opalescent on his kiss-bitten lips.

From his position perched on his lap (and undulating on his cock), Leonardo arches his back and cracks one eye open to tune back in to the program playing on screen.

**_“*They can mate like this up to twenty times a day…oh, y-you lucky girl…*”_ **

“Y-Yeah,” he agrees, flinging an arm over the back of the couch and widening his knees- Raphael lets out a soft curse as he slides swiftly deeper. “t-that narrator’s a freak.”


	4. Gaps (Mikey/OT3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's brothers love the spaces in his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Tcest

Michelangelo’s brothers have always loved the gaps in his teeth.

Raph’s were too sharp to play in, but Mikey’s were just right. When they were small, he’d smile as wide as he could while they balanced crayons and carrots across the chasms and hung action figures precariously from the slots in his grin. Before they had toys, one of their favorite games was sticking their fingers in his mouth and making them touch while he tried to talk, mumbling crazily around their knuckles until they all collapsed with laughter.

Nowadays, well…they still love the gaps in his teeth.

“Tilt ‘is head back a lil’. He’s bein’ shy.”

Slippery digits stroke at the swell of Mikey’s bottom lip and he sways on his knees in the dark, alternating between whimpering and giggling as he pokes his tongue out to follow the teasing touches. Warm fingers smear the salty mess on his face, lift his mask up, spread his lips to play with the milky droplets clinging to the spaces in his teeth. What he doesn't lick away, they'll clean before it gets too sticky, but they're not quite done yet.

“You look so pretty for us, Mikey…”

Someone comes with a groan and a soft stutter of breath, striping his chin. Eyes flash, and then their cameras, phone screens held horizontal and zoomed in to capture every angle.


	5. Crush (Hypno/Bullhop/Raph)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael doesn't always have to be the biggest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Tcest

Raphael gets tired of always being the biggest in the group. Sure it was endearing- it made him the "big" brother in more ways than one, always being climbed and ridden on and hidden behind. 

But it was nice to feel small, too.

His brothers would get it, Raphael thinks, in the few clear seconds he has left before he comes again, jack knifing against the furry arm clenched tight around his middle with a needy whine.

Behind him, Bullhop makes a harsh  _low_ ing noise, a precursor to a full bellow, and halts his rough pace to savor the throbbing. 

They'd understand. They like it when he throws them around- why can't he like to get thrown around sometimes, too? Just cause he's big? He can't help-

"Did'ja get him off already, mate?" Hypno laughs, leaning forward to lift Raph's tail and watch his stretched rim twitch. It hilts his cock further in Raph's throat and drops more weight on his shoulders and back, but he moans because that's the _point_. "I'm afraid you're a bit o'va hair trigger, love."

"He's desperate," Bullhop sighs, pushing down on Raph's shell to better his own view. "It's amazing..."

_'Th-they'd understand, right? They'd have to. Oth-otherwise-'_

When he realizes he can't breathe, it makes him start coming _again_ , so that thought never gets finished. 

 


	6. Double Knotted (Mikey/Leo/Gus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Tcest. Bestiality(?)

Gus wasn't the first stray they'd found and tried to keep, but he was definitely the biggest, and that meant that the messes were astronomical and the noises were impossible to ignore. 

_"Get it, Gus, get it!'_

Donatello had been against bringing him home from the hotel for those very reasons, but he had been outvoted, as usual, when it came to logic.

It was all the barking and whimpering, in fact, daring to filter through and over his spacial boundaries and dragging him away from his projects, that forced a pissy Donatello to confront his irritatingly unbothered older brother in the living room about the "playtime" racket.

" _That's g-good, Gus, that's s-so gooood...!"_  

"I can't concentrate," the purple banded genius bemoaned, hands on his narrow hips. "The garage is right under my lab! Would you please tell Leo and Mikey to play with Gus either somewhere else, or more quietly?!"

" _Yes! Oh, m-my god-!"_

_"Fuck, that's so hot..."_

"Aw, c'mon Donnie." Raph grinned down into his hoagie, the expression far smug enough to classify under 'shit-eating'. "Ya know how hard it is to say no ta Mikey's puppy eyes."

" _Harder! HARDER!"_

_"AH-WOOOO!"_

Donnie's mouth thinned, and his eye twitched as a blissful, deafening howl shook a shower of grit and dust down from the tunnel ceiling.

 _"_ I hate that you let that monster follow us home, and I am  _not_ cleaning up after them."

A fucked out moan from the direction of the garage filled his cheeks with color, followed by an eager chirp of " _My turn!"_

"Sure, Donnie," Raphael snickered, licking a dribble of ranch away from his thumb as his brother strode off in a (blushing) huff. "Sure."


	7. Goo (Big Mama/Donnie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They missed some Ooze-quitos...just a few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Dub/noncon

They miss a few Ooze-quitos- just a few, really. Two or three. 

(Leo had sneezed into the net. Donnie had tried really, really hard not to punch him in the temple.) 

They run out of the goo, the slime, the  ~~nasty~~ versatile _substance_ the nice spider lady gave them, so they go scampering back to her place when the sun starts to peek over the horizon, sweaty and preening and hyper and -

_-yikes, Donatello doesn't think he likes older women, no, but she's back in her 'human' form and stroking his ego and calling him BRILLIANT, fucking BRILLIANT, and he's always been one for curves and swells and things that jiggle a bit-_

_"_ Why don't you lovely turtle tots spend the night here?" Big Mama offers sweetly. "We have the room, and it's the loopity-least we could do for our emergency heroes!"

Donatello's brothers agree readily, with the exception of a still muttering Leonardo, and they explore and amuse themselves in the hotel with the vigor of overstimulated gremlins until sheer exhaustion and Big Mama's gentle words coax them up the elevator and to their rooms. 

* * *

Donatello dreams ( ~~ _prays please please please be a dream)_~~

Donatello dreams that his skin splits and burns as it rubs against the (rope? cord? gauze?  ** ~~SILK-~~** ) fastened around his ankles, wrists, neck. 

Donatello dreams that the gleeful giggles in his ear are cut with _clickclickclick_ , _clickclickclick_ , mouthparts and moist lips leaving tacky imprints on his cheek.

_"Mummy loves a smart little boy..."_

Donatello pushes, and his nails skate away from plating and chitin.

Donatello gasps, and his face and neck are awash in something warm, enveloped in something sticky, something  ~~suffocating~~

Donatello feels pincers and fingers alike pulling at his creases, rubbing and teasing until he heats and shivers.

Donatello moans while trying to free his tongue from pulsating folds of something he can't see, doesn't want to see. Wrist deep, chin deep... ** _thickandstringy_** all down his chest, gushing down his front, gluing him to the sheets-

Donatello's dreams leave him soaked, and sated, and devoured. 

* * *

He wakes up clean, and chooses the logical (less insane) explanation.

Big Mama hands them a fresh canister of web fluid when they come down to breakfast, pressing it into his hands with a wink and a kiss on the cheek. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-blows bubble-*
> 
> Comment?


	8. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that phenomenon where the parent becomes the child? Yeah.  
> Dark!Au fragment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Parental abuse

Two days.

That's how much longer Splinter had held out this time around. Forty-eight entire hours.

Their father was resilient, they all knew that. But this level of stubbornness was almost impressive, if it wasn't so  _irritating._

"Did he give anything up yet?" Michelangelo asked, once again, as Leo walked back in from the garage. 

"Nah. Unfortunately, I still don't know where Raph's mags are," Leonardo told him. "But, I think he's close to breaking."

"How come?" Raphael spoke up, from the bend in the skateboard loop.  

Leonardo smiled in response; a bladed, vindictive expression. "There was nothing in his puke," he reported cheerfully, "and the shackle-sores are starting to smell."

"He's running on fumes. By the time he cracks, you might even get your dumb pizza oven out of this, Mikey." Donatello mused, flicking an errant staple at his brother to get his attention.

Not one of them looked up at the tortured groan that emanated from the garage. 

"When're ya gonna go check on him next?" Raphael wondered. Donatello stretched his lean arms out behind the lip of his shell and rolled his shoulders. 

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe in an hour...?"

"Or four," Mikey chortled, "if it gets me that oven." 


End file.
